Börk
A Börk is a VideoGameball's catchphrase. When you make a comic, you can use these by making the VGball say it's Börk. GOAL: Give all Videogameballs börks (See No Börk).. Börk * Minecraftblock - Mine mine * Robloxblock - Blox blox * Pac-Manrawr and Mrs.Pac-Manrawr - Wakka wakka * GTAball - Bam bam * Slither.ioworm - Slither slither * Marioball - 1up 1up * Geometry Dashcube - Cube jump cube jump * Sonicball - Gotta go fast!!! * PlayerUnknown's Battlegroundsball - Pubg pubg * Kirbyball - Poyo poyo * Tetristangle - Fit the block in or A N S C H L U S S * Clash of Clansball - AHH AHH * Pikminball - Pik pik * Cupheadcup - Cup cup * Undertaleball - Hearts hearts/Mercy mercy * Gran Turismopotato - Drive drive/Gt gt * Candy Crushball - Candy candy/Sweet sweet * Crossy Roadcube - Cross cross * Fallout 4ball - Nuke Nuke all!!! * FNAFball - Jumpscare jumpscare * Fruit Ninjaball - Fruit fruit/Slice slice * Pokémonball - Catch em catch em * Clash Royaleball - Royale royale * Polybiusball - Brainwash brainwash * Bombermanball - Boom boom * Pongball - Ping ping/Pong pong * Bendytangle - Inkschluss inkschluss * Call of Dutyball - Blood blood * Smash Brosball - Smash Smash * Monument Valleytriangle - Illusion illusion * Plants Vs Zombiesball - Sun sun/Brains brains/Rfm rfm * Angrybirdsbird - Chirp chirp * European war 4brick - War war * Friday the 13th The Gameball - Friday friday * Q*bertball - @%$! @%$! * Battlefieldball - Battle battle * Agonyball - Agony Agony * StarWars Battlefrontball - Luke luke * Zeldaball - Link link * FIFAball - Soccer, Soccer, EA Sports, to the game * Fortniteball - Fortnite fortnite * Toy Blastrocket - Toys toys * Candy Crush Jellyball - Jelly jelly * Diep.iotank - Tank tank * Block Jewel Puzzleball - Game over game over * Hearts of Ironball - HOI HOI/IV IV * Mario Makerball - Mario maker mario maker * Geometry Dash SubZerocube - Bree bree * Geometry Dash MeltDowncube - Meltdown meltdown * Dumb Ways to Dieball - Numpty numpty * Targetball - Dar dar * Narwhal.ioball - Narwhal narwhal * Smash Hitball - Smash smash * Farcryball - Cry cry/boo hoo * Borderlandsball (Series) and Fallout Sheltercube - Vault Vault * Cut The Ropeball - Om nom om nom * Disney Infinityball (Series) - In in * Splatoonball - Ink ink * Goat Simulatorball - bah bah * Falloutbrick - war, war never changes * I Am Breadball - loaf loaf * Stacktriangle - Stack stack * Galagaball - Pewpew pewpew * Donkey Kongball - Donkey donkey * Portalball - Warp warp * Metroidball - Bama bama * Hungry Shark EvoloutionRawr - Shark shark * Agar.ioball - Cell cell * GTA 2ball - Car car * Unturnedcube - Loot loot * 2048ball - 2048 2048 No Börk These Videogameballs do not have a börk. You can give them a börk by adding it to their Infoboxes on their pages. * Space Invadersball * Cave of Goalsball * Spider-Gameball (needs infobox as well) * Gloverball * Borderlands The Presequalball (needs infobox as well) * Skylandersball (Series) (needs infobox as well) * Tronball (needs infobox as well) * C.A.T.Sball * Boombeachball (needs image as well) * Polandball NSFWballs * The BlockHeadsblock (WIP) Category:Elements Category:Protected Category:Browse Category:Anti-FNAF Category:Anti-Mario Category:Anti-Minecraft Category:Anti-Tetris Category:Anti-Candy Crush Category:Anti-Geometry Dash Category:Anti-Geometry Dash Meltdown Category:Anti-Geometry Dash SubZero Category:Anti-Skylanders Category:Anti-Disney Infinity Category:Anti-Agony Category:Anti-Donkey Kong Category:Anti-Boombeach Category:Anti-Clash of Clans Category:Anti-Clash Royale Category:Anti-Tron Category:Anti-Gover Category:Pro-Candy Category:Anti-Roblox Category:Anti-I Am Bread Category:Anti-Borderlands The Presequal Category:Anti-C.A.T.S Category:Anti-Spider-Game Category:Anti-Kirby Category:Anti-Pacman Category:Anti-Mrs.Pacman Category:Anti-Space Invaders Category:Anti-Cave of Goals Category:Anti-Goat Simulator Category:Anti-Stack Category:Anti-Fallout Category:Anti-Splatoon Category:Anti-Cut The Rope Category:Anti-Fallout Shelter Category:Anti-Borderlands Category:Anti-Bendy Category:Anti-Farcry Category:Anti-Smash Hit Category:Anti-Narwhal.io Category:Anti-GTA Category:Guns Category:Combat Gameballs Category:Arcadeballs Category:Adventure Gameballs Category:Canada Category:North America Category:USA Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Japan Category:China Category:Germany Category:France Category:UK Category:Chile Category:South America Category:Coming Soon Category:Russia Category:Vietnam Category:Poland Category:Brazil Category:Peru Category:Paraguay Category:Argentina Category:Hungary Category:Austria Category:Turkey Category:Greece Category:Syria Category:Iran Category:Libya Category:Niger Category:Saudie Arabia Category:Kazakhstan Category:Finland Category:Estonia Category:Sweden Category:Norway Category:Iraq Category:Egypt Category:Israel Category:Spain Category:Portugal Category:2000's Category:1900's Category:Anti-Mario Maker Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Online Gameballs Category:Mobile Gameballs Category:Roleplaying Gameballs Category:Spin-offballs Category:Indonesia Category:Oceania Category:Australia Category:New Zealand Category:Anti-Slither.io Category:Anti-Star Wars Battlefront Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Classic Category:Anschluss Category:Anti-Blockheads